


Nightmares

by Strase



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strase/pseuds/Strase
Summary: Drizzt can't sleep, so Dahlia helps him...





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Good day to you!  
> This work is my first one, so don't expect anything crazy. English is not my mother language, so if you find any mistakes, let me know!  
> It's porn basically, just to try my writing skills. Have fun! :)  
> Please rate and review!

Drizzt woke up at midnight after having a bad dream about Cattie. He was sweating and breathing heavily, which caused Dahlia to wake up. “Dammit Drizzt, I had a beautiful dream about killing Herzgo Alegni!” “Sorry, it wasn’t my intention wake you up.” She sighed and sat up.“Did you have those nightmares again?” He nodded.  
“Come here, let me loosen you up!” She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back to the bed. He was laying on his back, looking at Dahlia, as she took of her pyjamas. 

Drizzt was flattered by her gorgeous breasts and nipples, which were just the right size. She had a flat stomach, shaped by the lot of training, her ass was tight and looked like bubbles. It was a breath taking body! Dahlia noticed him staring, and urged him to take off his clothes too.

Drizzt obeyed, and took his shirt off as fast as he could. It was Dahlia’s turn to have a look at him, his six pack and his muscles. She licked all six of them, and went up to his chest and sucked his nipples. "Wouldn't it be my thing to do this?"- Drizzt asked "I like to twist things a little" Dahlia said, as she kissed him.

"Now, do you want me to get naked or what?" Drizzt said, as he pushed her away. "I do,go on, I'm waiting," Dahlia said with a smile.

He hesitated to take off his trousers, because he was having sex with an another woman, not Cattie, but he swept away that feeling. His waist-cloth fell of too. So there is it, completely naked for, the first female after her wife's death.

Dahlia dropped her jaws by his size! It was 11 inch! She had a lot of lovers, but none of them had this big cock! It was beautiful and exotic too, the smooth, obsidian black skin with shades of blue, was only interrupted by angry veins. He was rock hard, aching to be pleased. 

Dahlia didn't hesitate, she took it in her mouth. She didn't even get halfway, when she started gagging. She was used to took it all in at the first time, so angered by her failure she started bobbing her head down that cock furiously. She spitted on it many times, to cover all his dick with saliva. Drizzt was moaning loud, which became a shout, when she finally managed to deepthroat him.

"Oh fuck!" Drizzt said, while Dahlia took it out of her mouth. "You liked it didn't you?" said Dahlia and Drizzt nodded. "Cattie never managed to get even halfway!" She smiled lustfully, but suddenly she felt hands behind her head. Drizzt pushed his cock all the way down her throat and stopped. "I'm going to punish you, for all the torment you've pushed me through with your words and your teasing!" 

He started moving his hips rapidly, with Dahlia sucking his cock, and gasping for air. His balls sometimes hit her face, but he didn't care. It was wild, predatory. He increased his speed more, and come into her throat with a loud scream. It was massive load of cum, he never came so hard. After keeping inside her mouth for several seconds, he pulled it out.

Dahlia started coughing, while she as gasping for air. He expected her to hit him, but surprisingly, she just swallowed his cum. "I think I deserved it, and by the way, you taste very nice!" Drizzt didn't respond, he was still catching his breath. Suddenly, Dahlia's eyes became serious. "Now it's my turn." 

She climbed on top of him, and impaled herself on his member. She let out a scream when she took in all of it. She increased the speed, with him moaning loud beneath her. Then she kissed him, passionately and wild. Drizzt flipped her over, and started pounding her with all his might. Dahlia scratched him and screamed with pleasure when she had her first orgasm, Drizzt came inside her pussy not much later.


End file.
